degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Peter Stone and Sav Bhandari. Frienship History Overview They became friends in Broken Wings when they formed a band called The Studz, which also included Spinner Mason and Danny Van Zandt. The two were fairly good friends and frequently hung out at band practice. At the time, when their respective girlfriends, Anya MacPherson and Mia Jones, were best friends, they often hung out in a group together. However, when Peter was kicked out the band for taking meth, he and Sav remained friends until Peter's last appearance in the show. Season 7 In Broken Wings, when Peter walks in on Sav and Danny playing their guitars, Peter suggests that they all form a band. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, The Studz auditioned and won the role to perform for the soundtrack of Jason Mewes's new movie. They are all excited until Peter punches Michael Raye, the lead of film, for flirting with his girlfriend, Mia Jones. Mewes tells them they're off the movie, but they all travel to Hollywood with Manny Santos anyway, hoping to gain back the part. After their bus broke down, Mia is able to successfully temporarily fix it. They end up regaining their role in the film when Manny lands the role of Trixie. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, when Peter is stranded in the middle of an intersection while he is high on meth, he calls his friends, Sav, Danny, Spinner, and Riley, to come pick him up. They find and rescue him before he can hurt himself. In You Be Illin', Peter invites Danny and Sav out to play pool after school, but they can't make it because they have work for their Music Theory class. Peter tells them that he has been working on a new song of his called "House Arrest" and says they should jam sometime. He asks about tomorrow, but Danny says they can't because they're playing at a jam tomorrow. Sav suggests that Peter comes with them, and Danny loudly whispers to him, "What are you doing?". Peter directly tells Danny that he can hear them, and Sav reveals to Peter that Jane is The Studz's new lead singer. Peter is angry that the group replaced him, and tells Jane that after one mistake, they'd replace her as well. The next morning, Peter shows up with a huge van that he bought for a cheap price to transport all of the band's equipment. They transport the equipment, and Peter is under the impression that he is the lead singer of the band again, leving the band to firmly tell him that he isn't. In Start Me Up, Danny, Sav, and Jane are standing together when Peter approaches and announces that he got accepted into TU. They later perform with Janie and the Studs at Above the Dot. In''' Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Sav tells Peter and Danny that Anya wanted to have sex with him at prom. The three go and have fun trying on tuxedos, and walk out with their selections. Later, Sav tells Peter and Danny that his parents want him to take his possible future wife to formal, and explains to them that his parents would like it if he married her. Sav gets the idea to have Peter take her as his date, which he finally agrees to have after Sav calls in a favor from him. The three stop talking when Anya approaches. Danny, Sav, and Peter all plan to go to prom together. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Sav is feeling lonely after breaking up with Anya MacPherson, Sav pours all of his energy into the band. After the band rejects Sav's idea to shoot a music video for their song "House Arrest" that weekend, Peter apologizes to him before walking away. Sav later confesses to Peter that he is watching Anya at play rehearsal instead of mixing the band's music. He says that she is moving on and is happy, while he is not. Peter tells him not to get back together with her again, and explains she is only happy because she is distracting herself. Wanting to make Sav feels better, Peter relents to making the music video for the band, saying he'll get the others to agree to do it. In Start Me Up, Sav congratulates Peter for making it into TU. Later, Peter gives Sav, Danny, and Jane a group hug when they let him back in the band. Season 10 In [[You Don't Know My Name (1)|'You Don't Know My Name (1)']], Sav tells Holly J. that he will ask Peter if they can have the harvest dance at Above the Dot. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Sav tells Peter that he and Holly J. kissed, and Peter is surprised that her lips weren't hard, or that she didn't slap him. Peter mentions that she was best friends with Anya, Sav's ex-girlfriend, but Sav says that Anya doesn't need to know. Later, Peter tells Holly J. that Sav likes her, and he says that she should tell him the kiss was a mistake since Holly J. considered it one. Trivia *They were in a band together. *They have both kissed Mia, although Peter actually dated her. *They were best friends with Danny Van Zandt and good friends with Jane Vaughn and Spinner Mason. Gallery 595X0192.jpg image16d.jpg image19e.jpg rs.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg 443j.png 4353e.png 987j.png 433de.png 68y.png 645d.png 433fd.png 543we.png 5464r.jpg 544r.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg 5432e.jpg 543543re.jpg 343ef.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg 878h.jpg 897h.jpg 3453fn.jpg 897n.jpg 897jl.jpg 908h.jpg 454tf.jpg 645ed.jpg 98ijj.jpg 87uj.jpg 67yh.jpg 7uj.jpg 87uhj.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 10 (13).jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions